


Five Ways

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: A Series of Five [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Antonio Cesaro never thought he'd see the day that the brash, loud Irishman would become the most important person in his world.It started so subtly that Cesaro didn't even realize what was happening.orFive Times Cesaro came to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend.





	1. The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention how much I love this pairing? These chapters will be kind of short but I think you'll enjoy it. Read, review and enjoy! 
> 
> Hopefully you love this as much as I do.

Antonio Cesaro never thought he'd see the day that the brash, loud Irishman would become the most important person in his world. 

It started so subtly that Cesaro didn't even realize what was happening. He knew Sheamus had become one of his closest friends. It was only the natural evolution. If they took care of each other in the ring, shouldn't they take care of each other outside the ring? 

It was a normal day as far as Cesaro was concerned. He was doing laundry and doing his best to get ready for the next loop. 

The trip was supposed to be longer than usual, involving stops in South America. It meant close to ten days, living in God-Knew-What. 

His phone trilled, signaling a text message. Setting the basket down, Cesaro glanced at the phone.

_S: Think ya have my hoodie. Mind checking?_

Cesaro dumped the basket on the floor. He sorted through the clothing until he came upon the black and gray striped hooded sweatshirt. 

He snapped a photo and texted it to Sheamus. 

_C: You can have it for a ransom._

Almost immediately, his phone trilled again. 

_S: NAME YOUR PRICE AND I DO MEAN ANY COST. I NEED THAT BACK._

Cesaro picked up the sweatshirt and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

_Eau De Sheamus._ he thought, setting the hoodie back in the basket. _Hair Gel. Guiness from that damn candle. Coffee. Lavender._

The smell of lavender has only recently started to stalk Cesaro. It used to be rare that he'd come across anything lavender-based. Then, seemingly overnight, it started popping up everywhere. 

Lavender coffee. Lavender candles. Lavender air spray. Everything was suddenly _lavender_! 

In a fit of frustration, Antonio had ended up turning to Google. He believed that nothing was coincidence and all this lavender had to mean something.

Lavender roses signified love at first sight. Lavender had been used to scent love letters and was thought to attract people. Lavender seemed to have a great deal to do with _love_.

Cesaro picked the hoodie up again, wrapping himself in it. His eyes grew wide as he came to a realization. 

He's falling in love with his best friend.


	2. The Open Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at the open road, Sheamus and Cesaro share a moment that makes Antonio think.

**The Open Road**

Cesaro managed to convince himself that it wasn't love, just _a lot of admiration_. He could see it turning into more but he just wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. If it fell apart, it would be the end of something great. 

"Not used to you being so quiet," Sheamus commented, drumming against the steering wheel. "What's wrong?" 

"Can't I just be quiet?" Cesaro asked, leaning against the window. He wasn't sure where they were but the scenery was pretty enough that he didn't have to focus on Sheamus. 

"You can be but I'm not used to it," Sheamus admitted. "I don't know. You just haven't seemed like _you_ lately." 

_Only just realized I'm in love with you._ Cesaro thought pointedly. _The more I'm around you, the more I realize it, no matter what I tell myself._

They say you fall for the little things about a person. Antonio wasn't exactly sure who _they_ were but they were right. 

It was in the careful way he wore his headband, making sure it was tilted just right. It was in the way his eyes shined when he laughed. It was in the way he touched Cesaro any and every chance he got. It was the damn Guinness scented candle he insisted on lighting in the hotels to 'clear the air'.

It was the little things that made Sheamus _special_ that Cesaro loved.

Cesaro jumped, feeling Sheamus close his hand over his free hand. He knew that he had two options: pull back or let it linger. He chose to let it stay. Sheamus was extremely touchy feely- especially when he just wanted human contact.

"Thank you," Sheamus murmured, pulling his hand back. "It's hard to find people that like me for me and not what they think I am. I just like sharing something like that every so often." 

Cesaro nodded. It was rare to see Sheamus vulnerable, so when it happened, Cesaro just flowed with it, wanting to remain 'safe space' for his best friend. 

The chemistry between them made absolutely no sense. Sheamus was the exact opposite of what Cesaro was normally attracted to. He usually dated hyper-intelligent professionals who were tall, dark and handsome. 

Sheamus was far from stupid but that didn't make him hyper-intelligent and there was the whole pale and ginger thing. He's just _Sheamy_ , that lovable, slightly strange man who appeared out of nowhere and stole Cesaro's heart. 

_So much to consider..._ Cesaro thought, staring at another passing cow.


	3. Coffee Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes talking over a cup of coffee with your best friend puts things into perspective.

**Coffee Talk**

"So, you think I should just _tell_ him?" Cesaro asked, facing his best friend, Seth. "Is that what you did with Dean?" 

"Not quite. We got drunk, Dean punched me and after that, kissing made more sense than anything else," Seth murmured, staring down at his phone. "I don't think you want to do that- my black eye took like three and a half weeks to heal." 

Cesaro shivered, suddenly drawing a mental image of him and Sheamus getting into a crazy fist fight before falling into bed. 

"No. Don't want that to happen." Cesaro sighed just as his phone trilled, signaling a text message. 

"Sheamus?" Seth asked, seemingly reading Cesaro's coy smile. 

"That obvious?" Cesaro asked, flipping his phone over to show Seth the picture that he had just received. 

"Shirtless Sheamus wearing nothing but a khaki kilt?" Seth raised an eyebrow, still inspecting the photo. "Because this doesn't say _hey, I'm into you._ "

"He wants to know if I like it for the entrance gear." Cesaro shoved his phone back into the front pocket of his bag. 

"No man sends topless kilt pictures to just a friend." Seth reached out, giving Cesaro's arm a friendly squeeze. "I don't know why you are being so ridiculously stubborn about this." 

Cesaro opened his mouth to speak but paused to give himself time to consider his response. 

"Maybe it's as simple as I don't want losing my best friend to be an option." His voice held a frustrated, almost angry edge. "These feelings are something I _never_ asked for." 

"Never thought you did, Antonio." Seth pursed his lips together, clearly deep in thought. "You think I asked the universe for someone like _Dean Ambrose_?" He sighed harder than before. "I wouldn't trade him for all the money in the world but nothing about that man is what I normally date." 

"It's the same for me." Cesaro muttered, shaking his head. "Sheamus is everything I normally can't stand in a potential date." 

"The heart wants what it wants and it is not up to us to question that plan," Seth said matter-of-fact. 

Cesaro found that he agreed with that sentiment.


	4. On the Hunt for Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheamus hates GPS. All Cesaro wants is a salad. 
> 
> Time for mindless walking and banter.

**On The Hunt for Salad**

"You coming?" Sheamus asks, turning to check on Cesaro. He stops walking and begins to tap his foot in mock annoyance. 

"Right behind you," Cesaro mumbles, almost jogging to keep up. "Slow down."

"You're _normally_ the fast one." Sheamus teases. "Why so slow today?" 

Cesaro had been up half the night, just thinking. The past couple of days had just managed to _really_ sink into his head. 

"Not sleeping well." Cesaro decides to tell Sheamus a half truth. 

"Maybe you should drink less coffee!" Sheamus wraps his arms around Cesaro's shoulders. 

"Not a bad idea," Cesaro murmurs, stifling a yawn. Sheamus stops dead in his tracks, making sure Cesaro stopped as well. 

"It's true." Sheamus turns his head, staring intensely at Cesaro. "It's damn true." 

"What, Kurt?" 

"You've been abducted by aliens." Sheamus brings his hand to his head as if he is about to swoon. "God. Never thought I'd _ever_ see the day that you would cut down on coffee." 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cesaro glosses over Sheamus' teasing. 

"Not a clue but it's a salad. How hard could it be to find a salad in a major US city?" Sheamus shrugs. 

Cesaro _wants_ to be annoyed at his best friend's nonchalant  
attitude. It's not _that_ hard to use GPS and figure out exactly where you were going even if you were on foot and trying to find food. He's a planner. Why can't Sheamus be? 

Tonight, Cesaro finds it charming.

"Here we go." Sheamus gestures to the open patio with a broad sweep of his arm. "Feel like that was harder than it had to be." 

"Well, when one insists on not using GPS and just wandering aimlessly, it is needlessly difficult," Cesaro teases, settling at a table. 

"Oh you never get lost." Sheamus sticks his tongue out as he sits across the table from Cesaro. 

This playful banter is one of the best things about _them_. The way that they are is just _natural_. There's no rhyme or reason why they're so comfortable together. 

It just is what it is. 

"So, what did you think about the khaki kilts?" Sheamus asks, signaling the waitress for water and menus. 

"Not sure," Cesaro says. "Could work. I'd need to see it on you to decide if I like it. " 

As he sits there, his eyes connect with Sheamus' deep blue eyes. They hold each others' gaze for a few moments and then Sheamus pulls away. 

Cesaro swears he sees _something_ hanging behind Sheamus' eyes but he isn't sure. 

What could it possibly be?


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesaro waits for news and decides to just go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Anyone want a sequel?

The hospital waiting is far too small. Cesaro has been pacing for almost three hours, unable to contain his nervous energy as he waited for any news. 

Sheamus had been injured in a freak in-ring accident. The trainers assured them both that it was minor and they're confident that he'll be fine. 

Cesaro wants to believe this but it's hard when he's sitting in a waiting room and pacing. 

Right now, it's just one big waiting game. 

Seth chooses this moment to text him. 

S: ANY NEWS? 

Cesaro pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. 

C: NOTHING YET.

It's ultimately the _easiest_ answer. 

The phone chimes again. 

S: ON THE WAY.

Cesaro moves to answer but the phone chimes again. 

S: NOT TAKING NO. DON'T TRY.

Cesaro settles into an uncomfortable vinyl chair. He sips at a cup of really bad machine coffee. He knows that he can go to the cafeteria but he doesn't want to take a chance that the doctors will come back with news. 

_I know I'm being irrational_ he thinks, staring at the ceiling. _I promise myself this. As long as he's okay, I promise I will tell him how I feel._

Wincing, Cesaro takes another sip of coffee. This stuff is barely drinkable. 

_Please, God, protect him._

Seth rushes in about ten minutes later. He looks stressed out and disheveled. 

"Nothing yet?" Seth asks, pushing a cup of coffee into Cesaro's hand. "Figured you could use some real coffee."

"No. They're doing tests and trying to keep him calm long enough to assess his condition. He kept trying to leave until they sedated him." Cesaro explains, sipping from the cup in his hand. "Thank you. Needed this more than you could possibly know." 

"Don't worry about it. We've been all been the person in the waiting room before. Also, that sounds like Sheamus." Seth sits next to Cesaro. "If I had to guess, I would say a mild neck sprain." 

Cesaro lets out a giant breath, trying to stave off the panic that he feels threatening to set him.

"I just kick myself for not letting him know how I feel," Cesaro admits, setting the cup aside and allowing his head to fall into his hands. 

"Antonio, he's not dying. If anything, he'll have to wear a neck brace for a few days." Seth gently squeezes Cesaro's shoulder. "Really _don't_ think it's that serious. All these tests are just precautionary." 

Seth and Cesaro sit in quiet contemplation. Cesaro prays to every higher power he can think of. Seth just sits, offering quiet support. 

"Have you tried asking?" Seth asks, massaging his temples. "They might have just gotten busy." 

"They were _clear_. Someone would come get me as soon as they have any news." Cesaro rubs his tired eyes. "Just wasn't expecting it to take this long." 

"Takes a lot more than a botched move to take me down." Sheamus' voice breaks into their conversation. His brogue is thicker than usual, a sign that the sedative is still in his system. "Just sprained my neck. They sedated me." 

"You tried to leave the stretcher, half out of your mind," Cesaro says, leaping to his feet. "Sedating you was the best thing for you until they could figure out what was going on." He sighs, forcing Sheamus to drape his arm around his neck. "Come on, Sheamy. Let's get you to the car." 

As they stumble with slow, careful steps, Seth and Cesaro have an entire conversation with just their eyes. 

_Are you sure you can handle him?_  
What choice do I have?  
I can crash with you.  
He's a kitten- a very drugged kitten. 

It's amazing- Cesaro realizes. This person he had once _hated_ was important enough to him that calling him a kitten didn't feel weird. 

Life is definitely strange when your name is Antonio Cesaro.  
\---  
Sheamus is less loopy but definitely still drugged. He's set up on the bed, surrounded by pillows. A ziplock bag of ice is draped across his neck. 

"Remind me to remind you to make sure you update your medical sheet with a note not to give you Ativan. Valium is fine but Ativan messes you up," Cesaro murmurs from a wing-back chair. 

"Scares me that you know that," Sheamus mutters, flopping back onto the pillows. "What else do you know about me?" 

"I know your _big_ vice is a good whiskey. Your accent gets heavier when you're tired." Cesaro continues talking without pausing. "You wear cologne that is more citrus than wood." 

"It _amazes_ me that you notice shit like that." Sheamus adjusts the ice pack. "I mean- _amazing_." 

Cesaro sits on the bed next to Sheamus. His heart pounds and his palms sweat. 

"Maybe I care about you?" Cesaro asks. "Like _care_?" 

Sheamus nods, as if absorbing what Cesaro is saying. 

"How long have you felt this way?" he asks. 

Cesaro cringes. He's unable to read his friend, something that is a rarity. 

"A while." Better to be vague and see where the conversation goes rather than assuming and launching into a long monologue. 

Sheamus picks up Cesaro's hand and brings it to his lips before kissing it.

"Thought I was the only one." 

-Fin-


End file.
